


So Strong As Gentleness

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn has always been kind despite the cruelty of his companions. Now he finally has someone to be kind to him.</p>
<p>Beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Strong As Gentleness

Finn has always been kind, because he cannot bear to be otherwise. But kindness, in the ranks of the Stormtroopers, is weakness, and even in his earliest memories he cannot remember anyone ever reciprocating his kindnesses. The comrades he shared his rations with ignored his hungry looks in later days; the squadmates he hauled out of ditches left him to scramble out of them alone; the fellow troopers whose limbs he refrained from breaking on the training floor left him battered and sore and never offered him a hand.

Finn keeps being kind, because there is something in him that will not allow him to be otherwise. He keeps being kind through punishments and penalties, through jeering and derision. He keeps being kind, but he learns never to expect anyone to give him kindness in return.

So when Rey touches him, it’s a revelation. She offers him her hand, as his squadmates never did, when Finn is injured and alone and terrified, and Finn takes it, and never wants to let go. She throws her arms around him when Finn finds her in the bowels of Starkiller base, clings to him and whispers gratitude in his ear, and Finn wants to put this moment away somewhere safe in his memory and keep it for all time. (Memory, like everything else in the ranks of the Stormtroopers, is not safe: reconditioning can take away anything, down to a trooper’s designation, can leave a trooper blank and bare and formless, wiped clean and shining like their armor - but Finn wants to keep this memory, would cling to it even in a reconditioning chair.)

When Finn wakes, after Starkiller, it’s to find Rey beside him, her hand in his, her smile brighter than the Jakku sunshine.

*

She touches him so carefully. Finn’s never actually had _anyone_ touch him with such care. But Rey has learned to know her own strength, through years on Jakku, through Jedi training, and she touches Finn with the careful fingers of a woman who knows she could injure him as easily as a thought. Finn likes it - likes knowing she is dangerous, because she is beautiful in a fight, glorious and marvelous and radiant; but he likes, too, knowing that she cares enough about him to moderate her fierce strength, to leave no marks upon his skin, to be - astonishingly - kind.

When she lets him, Finn touches her with the same careful gentleness, runs his hands soft and sweet over every inch of her sun-scarred skin, learns the planes and curves of her until he thinks he’d know the shape of her shoulders, the line of her back, the strength of her thighs, even if he forgot everything else. But she likes to touch _him_ , to explore him, and Finn - Finn learns that he likes being touched. He likes - he _loves_ \- spreading himself out on their shared bed, making himself vulnerable, hands above his head and throat bared and eyes closed, and letting Rey touch him anywhere and any way she likes.

She likes to take his hands in hers, to kiss his fingertips and run wondering fingers over the lines on his palms, gentle and light enough to make him giggle and twitch beneath her touch. She likes to run her hands over his short-cropped hair, its texture so unlike her own, and rub her thumbs against his temples until he hums with pleasure, relaxing bonelessly beneath her. She likes to spread her hands over the breadth of his shoulders, to trace her fingers down the scar that marks his back and press light kisses down its length until his memories of pain are washed away by new and shining pleasure. She likes to stroke her hands down his chest and belly, long slow strokes like she’s petting a cat, until Finn hums happily beneath her hands, half-asleep and utterly contented. She likes to run the backs of her fingers over the tender, soft skin on the insides of his thighs, where it’s so sensitive that even the gentlest touch makes him shiver, makes his legs fall open without his conscious thought. She likes, for reasons Finn does not pretend to understand, to cup her palms around his kneecaps as she kneels between his legs; she claims it feels somehow satisfying, and that’s quite good enough for Finn. She likes to trace a gentle finger along the bottom of each foot, to make Finn twitch and giggle, tickling a sensation they have _both_ had to learn.

She likes to sink down onto his cock, so slowly it seems to take hours before their hips meet at last, and plant her hands on his chest and move slow as dripping honey, wring soft noises from Finn’s lips until his chest beneath her hands reverberates with moans, until he’s stretched out in one long beautiful line beneath her, arching up against her hands and hips in a wordless plea - for more, for mercy, either or both as she desires.

Finn’s never felt so _cherished_ as he does when she bends down to plant a kiss upon his sternum and murmurs, “Finn, my Finn, please come for me.” He does, of course. It’s not the tight heat of her body that draws him sweetly over that peak, however. It’s the gentleness in her hands and the kindness in her voice as she says his name.

*

Finn has always been kind, and he will always _be_ kind, because there is something in him which will not let him be otherwise. But now, at last, he has someone to cherish him in turn.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm imaginarygolux on tumblr - do drop by!


End file.
